


Scars

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Castiel, Bunker Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angels, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Graceless Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Pillow Talk, Protective Dean Winchester, Reunion Sex, Sad and Sweet, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Spooning, Sweet, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean brings Castiel home to the bunker after finding him homeless and hungry. He Ignored Zeke's command to send Castiel away. Dean takes him to his room eager to make love to his much missed lover but there's something different about Castiel, something different on him.</p><p>fluffy smut.</p><p>*set in season 9*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Castiel's lips were so soft, so inviting, Dean couldn't get enough. His fingers were tangled in the angel's (well ex-angel's) near raven hair. The two started sleeping together a while ago, back when said angel was still an angel. When Dean found Cas homeless, hungry and **_human_** , he took him home to the bunker, to hell with Zeke. The angel threatened to leave an unhealed Sam's body if Dean did not make Castiel leave but when he pointed out Zeke had nowhere else to go, the angel begrudgingly agreed to stay. Dean slid his hands down Castiel's back to pull the ex-angel's tee over his head, he felt an unfamiliar feeling on his lover's back.

"Where did you get these?" Dean traced his fingers down Castiel's back, along his shoulder blades where deep long scars rested.They looked like jagged lightning bolts, the angel didn't have these the last time they slept together. Castiel rolled over on his back so Dean could no longer study the injury. "Cas? Come on, roll over." Dean tugged at the other man's shoulder but he refused to move. "Dammit Cas, why wont you move?!" Dean tried to push on Castiel's side to roll him over jumping when the angel bolted upright.

"Because they're hideous Dean!" Castiel barked, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Who did this to you?!" Dean barked back, ready to kill who ever hurt his angel.

"Nobody Dean." Castiel pulled the blanket over himself, making sure to cover the scars before turning his back to Dean. "They're from my wings."

"Your wings?" Dean slid the blanket down, exposing Castiel's previously flawless tanned skin. "How did..."  Dean traced one of the scars, there were two, one beside the other in the middle of the ex-angel's back. Castiel twitched at the touch but didn't stop Dean.

"When Metatron took my grace, he took my wings and it left a scar. An ugly, hideous scar that reminds me that I'm a loser fallen angel with no wings." 

"Oh Cas..." Dean snuggled up the now sobbing man's back, peppering kisses on his shoulder, slowly traveling down his back to kiss the scars. Castiel moved a hand as if to stop Dean but dropped it, letting out a contented sigh as the hunter continued to kiss along his back.

"You're beautiful Cas-all of you-scars and all-wings or no wings." Dean spoke in between each kiss, hands sliding over Castiel's toned hips squeezing them with light pressure Causing the man to give out a low moan. Even as an angel his hips had always been a little sensitive, but as a human, he felt everything tenfold. He felt the pain of his scars, the cold nights he spent sleeping under bridges, and warmth. The warmth of Dean's breath against his skin, of Dean's increasingly heated body against his, of Dean's warm wet lips kissing every inch of him as the hunter worshipped his body.

"Cas." Dean breathed into Castiel's ear, warm and wet and the blue eyed man let out a shiver. "I want to make love to you, worship every part of you and show you how beautiful I think you are." Dean smiled against the now shaking man's ear as he gave a hasty nod of approval. Dean quickly shed his clothes, but took his time undressing the-ex angel the rest of the way. Dean slid worn jeans down, peppering kisses along the skin of castiel's thigh as each inch of denim was removed. Once he had shucked equally worn out boxers down Castiel let out a gasp, half hard, as he was exposed to the chill of the room. Dean crawled on top of him, their erections grazing one another, and Dean pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning into each others mouths.

"Roll on your side Cas." Castiel did as he was told, laying on his side as he felt Dean move behind him. "I want to make love to you while I touch and kiss these beautiful scars." Dean spoke low in Castiel's ear and the ex-angel bucked his hips forward in response. After a few gentle kisses and minutes of making sure Castiel was stretched properly, Dean pressed slowly into him, inch by inch. Castiel let out a low moan as Dean pressed his bare chest to his scarred back, as he gave slow gentle thrusts into his lover.

"A-Ah Deaaan." Castiel gasped out as Dean rocked his hips, thumb tracing over the closest scar, quickly followed by gentle kisses over the top part of the injury. "You're beautiful Cas, so beautiful." Dean panted out as he picked up speed, hands moving over to where his fingers intertwined with the ex-angels. "So so beautiful-ah-just the way you are scars and all." Dean grunted in the angel's ear as his muscles tightened, thrusting his way gently through his orgasm, Castiel's own quiet orgasm coming not a moment before.

"Dean?" Castiel rolled over as Dean climbed back in the bed after cleaning off. 

"Yeah Cas?" Dean mumbled, snuggling up to Castiel's back as the big spoon.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course. Every word. I love you, no wings and no scar will change that. You will always be my angel." Dean mumbled into the smaller man's shoulder.

"Thank you." Castiel tilted his head awkwardly to steal a kiss, smiling against Dean's lips. "I love you too."


End file.
